


Dance Another Time

by Luvkyloreylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Character Death, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dark Rey, Dominant Armitage Hux, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forgiveness, Friendship/Love, Healing, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Reluctant Sadist, Time Travel, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 19,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luvkyloreylo/pseuds/Luvkyloreylo
Summary: ------COMPLETE------****more Kylux than ReyLo****He flinched, his dreams haunted his nights...dancing wraiths of possible futures...past mistakes that he wished to change...she was there...but he had no idea who she was...





	1. Chapter 1

Another field...another blood drenched battle for a cruel master...

Her face behind his eyelids...the previous night he had held her to his chest and moved to enchanting music. But it was not real...

The pain was...he was only 17, he felt hollow and lonely, all he knew was anger. He hadn't  felt a kind touch, girls his age avoided him, they were boring and petty anyway, the girl in his fantasy was more real to him...

He knew their anger... disappointment, his parents, his uncle, ...now his master...always his mind wandered...while he was punished...but then his head had swam with such his whole existence ...he never felt joy...

He sat on the ground, his body caked in grime, his saber turned off, he heard distant screams...the dance had been so light and freeing...absent of this death walk...his walking corpse...she was blinding... beautiful...his heart ached to escape to her arms...

All that waited was chains... darkness...time...he channelled his hate...stood...ignited his blade and continued to the shuttle. Those he encountered fell at his hand...

"Come on boy ! Your master is not patient, I will not wait for you ! " the dark man yelled, Ben hurried to his side and up the ramp. Smoke billowed as they rose,  back to his new home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was always waiting, days turned into years...his brain flopping back and forth pinging from his childhood to now...as he leaned his sweat drenched head back against the cold wall letting himself sink into his aching muscles...finally passing into unconscious bliss...

The claws had been scraping into his cells as his mother scolded him again for losing his temper... breaking the boy's  arm...

He knew he should feel guilt... remorse...but he didn't...the boy insulted him...he could have done worse to the brat...the voice told him as much. It had ridiculed him for being too weak to snap the boy's  neck instead...his mother had not been amused at his point. 

* * *

Ben had been sitting here, arms held above his head for he had no idea how long...he sat in his own filth...he knew he stunk...he was so thirsty...his belly ached...empty...

How was this so much better than home...a full day's meals....a bed...a bathroom...

He asked the man who left him here when he would see his master...the man answered by beating him...not the warrior's welcome....he expected to be groomed to rule not this nothingness...

Her face slid into his thoughts...

Her sway...her smile...emerald pools he would prefer to be drowning in at the moment...

He didn't  recall  her from when he was young...and when they danced he was older than now...

* * *

He woke lying on the floor, in a different  room.

The voice echoed  in his skull."Young Solo let's  see if you survive....!"

He barely scrambled to his feet when they came...brutal... ripping... he moved as fast his failing body allowed. 

One would crunch, another replacing it...he used his powers in every direction...his fists...his feet...his head...his teeth...

Blood dripped into  his eyes, he had gashes covering his arms...chest...

...with a snap his right leg was broken...as he thudded crudely to the ground he waited to die...

 

 


	3. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiled, warmth began to creep over his limbs...her cheeks freckled and tan...chestnut locks framed her face...her laugh was infectious...light and bouncy...was this reward for just him? Was he losing his mind?

He had passed out...the man had taken his time...breaking every bone...now he floated in the bacta numbing ...feeling nothing in his extremities...

he remembers the man talking at him...

"Why my master is bothering with you...I don't see it...ah there it is ...your power...the more pain...the more access boy ! Let's have some fun !" The man had glowered down at him. His boot pressing down hard cracking his fingers...

Pain to power...that's what he'd  said...Ben didn't feel that...he felt nothing...

He was here but not...her smile floated with him...

* * *

 

He sees himself sitting by the water. Listening to his uncle convincing his mother he could purge the building darkness within, he could teach him...he could feel her sadness amidst disgust...and fear.

He was 10, but he could throw a fully grown man like a feather...he drew into himself.

The rippling surface reflected the setting sun...he was leaving the next day...his father already took off... livid with his wife's decision to send their son away...he knew it wouldn't  help. Ben knew too...the voice wanted him away from his parents...if it had it's way he'd  have slit their throats in their sleep...

He frowned, laying on the grass...

* * *

The man was not alone...Ben learned this the hard way...he and his fellows had come to their new master willingly...stupidly...

On their knees they'd sank... pledging loyalty for knowledge...that day had been a reckoning of loss...he'd been forced to fight them...they him...for survival...5 remainded of 7,...those 5 were separated...each given to the knights for practice...they used the young bodies to hone skills...torture was too simple a term...there was no word to describe this life...

The voice never left...it seemed quite entertained as he and he assumed the others were broken and bled...healed...only to be bent and torn again...over and over...

Darkness ...blinding light...heat... cold...bones broken...constant battling...drugs...burned...drowning in self examination...sound taken ...taste...hunger...thirst...neglect..he raged until he was numb...

He knew his birthday had passed him over multiple times...he thinks he's close to 22 now, at home he might be a man...not this empty creature...

His task master taught him how to hurt...beg for it...live for it...because it was something...it showed him he was still breathing...he slept little between sessions...chains were his bedfellows...whips kissing criss cross patterns as his goodnights... he forgot what it felt like to be clean...

The man used him, he put visions in his sight of him killing his mother... father...he would retch and receive more as retaliation...after the deaths he caused what would be a few more?

His body wasn't his anymore...that's what he was told...and he realized it could always be worse...

He finally saw what became of the others...apparently suffering as he ...one now had mostly robotic limbs...theirs cut off one at a time as training progressed....

...another endured a more sexual form of purge...being exposed and invaded...every hole filled at the same time ...meticulous repetition and tongue removed...he was forced to watch as the boy only a year younger than he was being mounted by multiple brutes...it sickened him...but selfishly he was relieved...it wasn't him. He wondered how long it had been happening...how much longer it would be continued.

As if hearing his fear, "your friend spoke up, was disrespectful... master is teaching the boy humility. It has happened everyday for months now...will happen every day until he bows..." the knight laughed wickedly, "for now he is providing amusemnt to anyone master sends his way." 

Ben was led to another chamber... the girl lay sprawled on her back...wires sticking out of her head...her mind was being triggered...her fears played with. She was lost in her worst fears...apparently her powers were mental stoking ...illusion...and this activity would increase her strength...if she survived another month or two they were unhooking her and her next training level would begin...

The others were enjoying similar  treatment he had...lovely agonies of vast creativity and deprivation...he observed...he remained silent. 

But the smile followed him...with each footstep...he wondered if it was simply from insanity...loss of mass...he had endured electrocution...high levels...

Large doors greeted them...

"Ah...Ben Solo...kneel..." his master beckoned.

"Rise Kylo Ren...you have been baptized  in blood...you are my apprentice." Motioning him to raise from groveling.

The looming figure looked ancient and grotesque...but it held the voice he had heard since the womb...it had rotted every experience... poisoned every possible kindness... he never trusted love...it was an empty promise...his parents ignored or hid from his powers...his uncle tried to murder him in his slumber... for being the disappointing  student...too dark...lost cause...still...the voice had molested his every molecule...now it faced him... seeming proud? 

But why did he crave it's praise...vile thing...

"You will continue, Ragar Ren will guide you through combat and forms...but you will assist in your friends training as well...there is no room for pity here...no hesitations will be accepted...we must strip it all away...Ben Solo is dead! When you finish your training you will be able to kill your weaknesses..." Snoke grinned, pleased as the boy slumped...defeated.

"As you will it master...I am yours..." So Kylo buried Ben deep within the background...safely with the smile...the dancing girl...she would guard his humanity...he had no use for it anymore...

Ragar led him to Kelyea, two years his junior...he had not been a strong force user, "your turn to play student...pick any tool you wish...remove his fingernails...his toenails...then the skin from his back...I'll check on you later...keep him awake...freeze him. Keep him quiet." 

Kylo began his task...it was easier than he thought ...not caring... he knew more tasks would come...he let himself empty...he let his uncle's former student bleed...keeping his screams frozen in silence...the wide terrified eyes leaking helpless tears...

Kylo knew them well...

 

 

 


	4. Whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had formulated that if he kept his head down Ragar would allow him time to breathe between training and missions. His short fuse tended to get the better of him though...the other 5 bowed to him when they faced eachother...as directed he had spared them no mercy as they practiced torture techniques...his teacher was impressed. On joint missions he left no one alive...his deep abyss just grew...every lesson at his master's feet adding new scars to his collection...

"You've done well Kylo, the Supreme Leader informed me you would have new accommodations....these are your rooms now." Ragar gestured.

The older knight pointed to the bed, "You've earned your uniform  and mask...never leave this room without both...you are only Kylo Ren...Ben Solo is dead. I'll  fetch you in the morning  for training. All of you are with me tomorrow...you have survived purging and shown stamina to every whim of suffering he has imagined  thus far...he has plans for you Solo...you are to lead when I'm  gone..."

 

He left the young trembling  man to his thoughts... dangerous...but the voice was giving him a small window of reprieve as well it seemed.

Tomorrow they train together... he shuddered...

...his former fellow students had no love loss between  them...they fought with him at the temple... killed ...came with him loyally...to endure this madness...he had been made to inflict unspeakable acts upon each of them...tomorrow would bring  wrath. 

* * *

Kylo knew it wasn't morning  yet...something stirred his aching body...he was laying on sand...

He was still asleep  he realized, he absorbed his surroundings...nothing in every direction...until...

He saw a tiny girl, she was digging around for something...

Then they were in darkness, no...a ship...it appeared mostly hollowed out...she was climbing high seeking some unknown  prize he assumed...a scavenger it seemed...

He watched with bated breath as she huffed in determination...

She was lean and small...she couldn't  be 10? 12? He wasn't  sure...she was dirty and in ragged clothes... mussed hair...alone...

He heard a squeak of surprise  as she fell from her lofty perch...before she could land with a sickening crunch he froze her an inch above the bottom...she stared at the out stretched hand...awed...

Letting her lightly down he stayed distant...

Her eyes found his...emerald...her smile...he felt warmth...

His chest constricted as he felt the familiar grip of his master...

He stilled trying not to scream and frighten his apparition...

She blinked ....slowly moving closer...

He panicked...his master would steal her smile from his dreams...

He closed his eyes....

* * *

He was in a tangle of black sheets on his floor...he collected himself and retreated to his shower.. 

Pressing his forehead against cold tile, he began letting the water graze his body...

He had saved the wretch in his dream...the only kind thing.. noble act since he was a toddler...

What did it mean...

He needed to push this away...feel something else...Ragar would sense it...his master would dig it out of him...

He pulled a crude tool from under his new bed...it was a gift from his master...he was to use it on himself if he experienced weakness... though the definition  of said weakness was not pointed out.  

He knelt his naked form....bowed his shamed head...with a loud crack it kissed his back over his shoulder....

The dark leather already smelled of blood...not his ...but now his joined it...

Crack....again it reached and tore bruised skin...

He felt the sting....it emptied his mind...

Crack...he knew crimson was trickling...collecting... beneath  him...

Crack...the metal tips accenting the leather was hungry...he fed it more...

In his haze...emerald eyes lingered...then faded as he gave in and lost consciousness...

* * *

Ragar  peered down at the pathetic pile that was to be his heir to lead his knights.  He held no sympathy, but he wondered why he'd  lashed himself so many times.  The boy's  entire back was broken skin and mush...he laid in a pool of red...hand still holding his toy...

 

 

 

 


	5. Knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The view is unnerving, you feel low, dirty, invisible...how can anyone see a future of being powerful or beyond regal at anyone's feet...

The shoe rubbed against his chin...forcing his face to look up.

This monstrous figure called him heir...but the lightning that broke his skin moments ago leaves him limp...begging...

"My apprentice you look so appropriate there...you know your place at least..." his master mocked him...always...

...his mind was never void of his touch in his waking hours and rarely in his sleep. He had glimpses of silence without his voice...when his thoughts hid behind her smile...those eyes...her movement...

"General, use him as you see fit, he is still young and needs guidance, Ragar Ren has enjoyed his relentless murderous focus...he had been taught well...his abilities are a true rancid artform in torture. He will be useful when you acquire traitors or enemy prisoners... nothing will be safe in their minds."

The redhaired man glanced down sneering, "Supreme  Leader I  do not have time to be a babysitter...he seems raw still...I  doubt he will follow my orders...I do not trust a boy I  know no history on...perhaps if you clarify why he deserves your attentions...are you not pleased with Ragar-?" Hux's words were cut off by the restriction of his neck.

"Kylo see how he squirms...never flinch away from using your power to take control...instill fear..." His master stayed, "and General Hux...you would be wise not to question me...your body would have given out immediately if you had exposed yourself to my knights purging process...the boy has earned the right at my feet...you both will work together...and know your place ! Leave me..." the booming figure faded. 

The general scowled, "I don't want you here...this is my ship. But I won't  lie...Ren I do not envy his special  affections toward you...he is Sadistic master...but oh you do look content to lap it up..."

Hux let him rise to face him.

"I serve my master general...I will not bend to you." Kylo glared spitting the words out.

Hux grinned, "well I see you won't bore me then boy, ...I have a task for you...a prisoner I need information from...if you can hobble to the interrogation wing I  will observe your talents he preened about."

Kylo followed him. He was full of fire, but he liked the general's tone...the man was another creature beaten into submission. It was written  all over his features...and his mind was mostly walled from him... interesting...

* * *

 

The music hummed...

Turning again...the crowd a blurr of he could care less...all he saw was his hand resting on her slender hip....the other cradling her palm...

Round and round...he counted the tiny freckles across her nose...the rise of her chest with each breath...he felt light...

Was he dying....were these arms his chaperone to his end...

...slowly losing his mind with every invasion of this man's  head...he knew he was tearing him away...his whole self...the blood dripping from the man's  nose....ears...the body loose in his constraints...

But the general,...he heard his praise. The general wasn't old... maybe five...ten years older...he hated how he referred  to him as boy...it felt disrespectful. Their master pitted them against eachother in their first meeting.

The prisoner gave up every piece Hux wanted...Kylo needed more...he craved his screams to linger...it made him numb to his own pain...

When the body released stench, bile and blood and piss...the general finally cursed, "I think that's enough Ren, you may want a dead body to play with but I would have preferred a less messy end. I  will see to the attack preparations for the base he so gallantly gave us. "

Hux turned heel and retreated the scene.

Kylo just stared at the empty eyes...at the spreading darkness at his boots...

He thought of hips and hands...

He told the trooper outside to dispose of the body.

...moments later he found himself  in training room 1, he scanned to the knights around him..."come at me !"

His invitation was greeted with glea...his force push of one only left an opening to another to slash his side...another flanked receiving a gut hit.

Hours later his form barely made it through his door before it hit ground.

Soaked in sweat. Blood. He fell into blankness. 

 


	6. Sinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinking below the surface Kylo's eyes gazed over the edge. His nose and mouth beneath...he held his breath...he could feel his chest tightening...if he opened his lips now water would surge inside seeking out his lungs. It might hurt...but then nothing... nothing else would.

He contemplated the action...open or remain? 

Drift into oblivion or endure?

His hands left his sides to rest in his stomach...

Would anyone notice or care?

His parents would be rid of his betrayal...

His knights would be rid of his cruelty...

His master would be rid of his weakness...

The tightness began to burn...

He sat up slowly letting in oxygen. His dreams were becoming more real to him than his day to day motions...

He saw himself in his mother's  arms as a wailing babe, ...his red saber piercing his father's heart as a man, ...he saw his head resting in the girl's  lap...

Every dream he was younger, older, it left him more empty...will nothing burn this away?

He stood and grabbed a towel, letting  the bath out, he dried his hair some and directed himself to bed.

Leaving the towel damp on his floor he crawled into bed, between soft sheets of black...it was a sea a shadows to nestle...like everything  else...

The body beside him was still...the older female knight had left her marks upon him...he saw a ring of bruises around her pale neck, his wrists red from her ropes. His ass still sore from whatever she'd impaled him with.

The woman had arrived at his door not requesting sex per say but release of self...

She promised numbing escape. It had worked some. She had tied him up and taunted him for hours, testing his pain tolerance with floggers and her own hands... nails...her words chipping away at the sliver of worth he clung to.

She rammed him brutally with something hard...he couldn't  help wishing he had his first time back at his uncle's  academy...with a soft little  jedi girl...not this beast...

When she finally released him... his hands had circled her neck in anger...she didn't  fight him just grinned wickedly...gripped his member and jerked him until his climax...

His shame had washed over him...

He ran from her, locked the bathroom  door, and hid in a bath. 

He stayed in there until the water turned cold...

Now looking at this vile creature, he scooted as far to the edge of his bed as he could...

"Consider this your first lesson boy...Snoke's touch will never be so kind... " she whispered.

Kylo trembled, all he wanted as he closed his eyes was for her to leave...to forget...

The music lifted him away...and there was his muse...running through a field of purple flowers...encouraging him to follow...laughing...

His hands reached for her...he ran...

 


	7. Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you scream alone does anyone hear you? Does it count as weakness, fragility? Does it echoe to the cosmos ...to the dead?

Kylo had not had anymore night time visitors, Ragar actually lit into his knight for going to his trainee. The older knight didn't want fraternizing, he did not feel Kylo was strong enough for such distractions. Snoke didn't  approve of him being led by the flesh. Maybe he would be rewarded in the future, but he had earned nothing thus far.

He was relieved  when he woke with the woman gone, he had not touched her, he had not penetrated her, he didn't  consider what she'd done to him as sex. He preferred  to think of himself saved for someone special...maybe it was his dreams that gave him false hope...

His wrists required bacta rub, his anus too,...it hurt when he tried to use the fresher. 

Training with Ragar and his fellow students  was actually ok, it was to the point and thurough. They would be training with him every day,  other knights would assist as needed and they had private sessions with Snoke as he requested.  Pain tolerance, weapons, fighting techniques, and battle planning.

He actually enjoyed this part, he could almost forget the torment of the past. But his friends, they had been treated even worse and blamed him. He felt their hostile thoughts, he knew their psychological scars were massive. The one who had been physically  abused by so many seemed to be the most numb...he never spoke and his eyes looked glassy...Kylo knew he had been turned into just an empty shell of a man. He wondered how long he would even last. 

This was a tenuous place, you could not show a crack in your armor...you could not show fear. Fear would get you pain.

His new master seemed to feed on pain. He thrived on humiliating Kylo and any of his underlings, the troopers were not treated as people...even higher ups like the redheaded general were subjected to abuse if they spoke up or disappointed him...you never knew what to do right to avoid punishment.

Now he was on a shuttle. Headed to some village on some planet to find force sensitives, Snoke wanted them killed...any slight power level gone. He considered them possible threats...he wanted all jedi eradicated...possible jedi too. It was another lone mission...test of his hunting abilities...of his desire to please his master. 

He wondered if his mother thought of him....she would hate this man he had to become...


	8. Reflections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a reflection? Your mirror copy? The basking of light against a watery surface? How you see yourself within another's eyes? Kylo sees himself as so many beings these days...

The general always strikes Kylo as about to burst a blood vessel. This particular vein that pops in his neck when he gets riled up... or just extra politically driven. 

Kylo  has found endless amusement creating that popping vein. 

This man is similarly alone mostly, one track minded in the future of this First Order, it's triumphant victories...it's stretch across the galaxy. Their Supreme Leader loves to reduce this proud military man to crumpled flesh at will, Kylo  doesn't  see why though...the man does everything asked of him...no life beyond what makes his master's armies tick.  

"Ren, why are you staring at me? Can you entertain yourself elsewhere...some of us work. " General Hux directed as he continues to sift through datapads.

Kylo smirks, "I've nothing pressing...thought you'd enjoy the company..."

This makes Hux huff, " don't  be ridiculous. Get out before Ragar and Snoke accuse me of distracting their prized hound. Go sniff out some rebel or force creature!"

He shifts his weight leaning closer to the man's desk, "I'm in between  tasks general, Ragar is away, Snoke has left me empty handed...for the moment...give me a purpose.. .and I'll leave you to your data crunching delights..."

Hux swallows, the younger man is always hovering, it annoys... infuritates him. He doesn't see why he has had to work with such a child.  Tempermental...spoiled...he feels he's  earned more respect than Snoke gives him...than he received from this boy...

The boy strikes him as wild and Hux doesn't like unknowns...he like facts...

"Fine, ...the rebels are circling our trade routes...now kill some for me...I'll send you the information to your datapad...be gone boy before I tell our Supreme  Leader of your slacking about...he seems to expect great things from you...I  however do not !" The general spits out.

Kylo stands, "I will get to it then Hux, don't  miss me too much now !" 

His last jab gets the reaction he wanted...the vein pop...Kylo chuckled as he exits to make arrangements. He takes his small escapes where he can...

He strides into his ship later... eager, he finds this new self enjoys death... it quiets the storm within...he doesn't  hesitate anymore...male ...female...old ...young...he just wants...craves the feel of their end. All for the Supreme Leader's grace...his affections. 

His course set, he rests his head against the pilots seat...drifting...

* * *

 

She blazes...grinning big as she recovers a tiny stubborn flower in the harse ground...he feels her joy explode at it's will to survive...like her...she talks at it like it could answer...

He doesn't blink for fear she will vanish...his dreams have been far apart...fewer...

He sees her in her makeshift home...placing her coveted jewel on a shelf. She looks older...but still so young. He wishes she didn't look so thin...he's seen her asleep...shivering...belly growling empty...far cry frim the lavish dreams of dancing in royal crowds...they bounce all over...what are these visions?...are they real?... a form of torture?

She stops...and then she's right in front of him...looking through him...into him...he sees himself in her eyes...reflected...she sees him as mysterious...sad...beautiful...

He feels himself shrink back like she will strike him....

Her fingers touch his face, a tear slides down her cheek...he can't  move...

"You are so alone...why would my dream be so sad...?" Her voice was soft...velvet as her words rolled out...

He blinks finally...her touch is setting his body on fire...his nerves are shot...he can feel her warm breath she's  gotten so close...

* * *

 

Beeping, releases him from his haze...he's found his destination...time to kill he assumes...he sees multiple small vessels circling a large freighter. He's interrupted their fun it seems.

Firing he destroys one quickly and causes damage to two others....

All the while his face is warm... where the fingers had trailed...it's  a sublime agony this ghost...

Hux will be pleased...he stops their attack at this venue easily...now to collect his prey so he can rifle through their heads.

One ship is just floating stuck... that's his survivor...his next round of learning...he has new ways to delve...should give him a minute of pleasure before the rebel expires. .

 

 


	9. Numb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He barely feels the impact anymore, it's just fuel...this pain...

His body is a landscape of scars... different sizes and textures...but his pale skin is covered in them...his face spared thus far...

He has fought the older knights, Ragar has been  steadily  impressed. Kylo has become  more ruthless...more volatile. His anger easily  triggered and his tantrums bloody or expensive...

"Ragar, I  understand Snoke likes this ultra angry apprentice in training format of Kylo Ren...but he has to stop killing my troopers and destroying my damn ship ! " General Hux was beyond annoyed. 

Ragar smirked, "he's just a kid Hux, but yes I'll  discuss control with him..."

"You seem indifferent for a man waiting for the day the kid kills you...or attempts to...as I understand it  he has to duel you eventually  to become Snoke's  apprentice. Why bother with all this time and effort to train your replacement?" Hux inquired. "Why not arrange an accident...or a failed mission he just doesn't  come back from?"

The dark knight laughs, "I  suppose Hux that might make sense to you, you have clawed your way to this position...but I  hold honor , my knights will need a strong leader when I'm  gone...whether in battle I fall or at the boy's  hand...Snoke hand picked him...I  do not defy my master..."

* * *

 

Kylo spun, grazing his opponent  against the rib...

Another parry...block...spin...crack!

He smelled sizzled flesh...he heard tight pained gasps...

"You almost killed me Kylo  ! We are just sparring..." Aria screamed at him. Hitting the ground clutching the injured limb.

Kylo glared down, "it's  not my fault you're  weak ! Work harder..." without another glance he left them...making his way to his quarters.

His next mission was soon, but he got no thrill from it's upcoming arrival. He knew he was going to a ancient  Sith temple...to face things...his master had been vague. Ragar gave him no input either, just deflected by lecturing him about ship damage and pointless killings.

He knew that bit of nagging stemmed from the general  not the knight.

In his rooms, into his shower...

His body ached, in the mirror he saw fresh bruises and cuts.  New scars...yippy...

The water fell, cascading and taking his thoughts down the drain with it...

His rooms felt so empty...lonely. He could have company...but that's  not what he craved...

In his loose towel he grabbed his datapad, tapping it, he read again the minor information  he found about the temple.  

Movement in the shadows caught his eye...

She twirled and twirled, giggling, "Ben you are so twisted sometimes ! Come on ! Dance with me, the flowers love it !" She grabbed the vision of his form's hand, and he laughed ...twirled with her. 

They fell to the ground in a heap of laughter,  the hand he held received a kiss from his lips...it was a soft token...

Kylo started to step toward them...but they faded. 

He had seen himself with her...he had shaggier hair...looked happy...

But he had been awake ! He usually  saw her or other scenes while he slept.

He couldn't help himself...couldn't stop it...tears escaped his eyes...

 


	10. Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Steenan you are not concentrating... Aria use your gifts...make Leif trapped in his fear....Kelyea and Feean...that is exceptional!" Kylo belted out orders and gave out limited praise, but his most trusted knights took constructive criticism well and swallowed the few compliments. They were all in their late twenties now...life was new and brutal.

Kylo knew Steenan Ren couldn't answer him back, he actually enjoyed the man quiet...he silently obeyed. The robotic limbs the knight had been given when they first arrived made him strong.

"Aria, our Supreme  Leader requested you and Feean to collect something  for him, he is waiting  for you now. " Kylo dismissed  them. "Everyone else, we will continue  tomorrow. "

Training  had always  been rough, time consuming...mental and physical  attributes exhausting them...Ragar had been a decent teacher...but the knights under him cruel. Snoke had pushed each of them to exterminate their humanity. 

* * *

 

Kylo slipped passed Leif, who was putting  away the weapons they'd  used today, he would never look anyone in the face...he knew his master...his friends...had seen what he'd  been turned into for a time back then...he still wore the shame...he hated to be touched...

The boy still resented them all for his treatment...that no one saved him...that they escaped  such focussed attentions... that merely asking Snoke why they needed to follow him deemed him in need of humility. The hands and mouths... dicks that had been given free reign to humble him haunted his mind...he never knew how long it had happened...he got lost in the blurr of ache and violation...and now Kylo expected loyalty...Leif just wanted death...for himself...for that creepy master they had no choice but to bow to...

* * *

On the bridge General  Hux stood rigid and loomed over his flock, they trembled  at his words...cowered when he was displeased. 

He despised  it when Kylo came to pester him. When Kylo approached he cringed inside. The older knight had known  his place, had been devoted to their master...the general  wasn't  convinced yet of the welp's devotion.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Ren? I have already  been debriefed by the Supreme  Leader with the details of your knight's mission... Aria and Feean Ren have departed already I'm  told...you have nothing for me." Hux never faced the knight, afraid to loose resolve. He hated all the knight's masks, but truly loathed Kylo's  metallic monstrous one.

Kylo stiffened, "I know general, I had a personal matter to discuss with you, a moment of your valuable  time please..." he motioned toward his office.

"Fine." Hux turned and led him to his office.

After the door closed,  Hux  had not even a moment  to defend  himself as Kylo threw him against  the far wall,  his throat pressed hard by Kylo's arm.

"Unhand me Ren!" Hux gurgled, "what is the meaning of this ?"

Kylo inched forward until their noses almost touched, "I know you have been trying to sow doubt to Snoke about me,  after all I've  given  for this...you will not cost me my power Hux ! YOU will know your place !"

When he released his grip Hux pushed him back, "my apologies Ren, I have difficulty trusting a boy who murdered  his master and so easily  tortured his own allies...you bow to Snoke...but you respect none of us..."

Kylo shoved him again back to the wall, "careful general...Ragar knew my hand would end him...it was Snoke's  will...you need to know I at least respected him...his death gave me no pleasure...I  can't  say the same for your death..."

Hux opened his mouth to respond but closed it...

Kylo lunged forward, his lips crashed against the general's...he pushed a hundred images into the man's  head of how easily Kylo could make him submit. Then just as quickly stepped away and left...

Hux stood there a moment quiet, bruised lips, bruised dignity. 

"Fucking force user..." he mumbled. Sat down at his desk, his pants tight from reaction...it annoyed him the boy had gotten the better of him...

* * *

 

Kylo stood at the large viewpoint, the space beyond looked inviting. He didn't  know why he'd done it, but he found he didn't  regret it. The power play kissing the general, attacking his mind, ...the arrogant  bastard deserved it.

He didn't  like remembering how he betrayed Ragar, his master had given him no choice...but the memories  haunted him.  

He had meticulously murdered each of Ragar's loyal knights, now it was just him and his remaining.  He had even enjoyed a few, especially  that female knight who had brutalized him when he was younger...he had made her suffer longest...his saber had impaled her inside as she had once done him...he'd fucked her ass with it until she bled...like him...then ignited it...she'd been terrified...he'd grinned.

Ragar had taken  him on a recon mission, he'd  returned  alone...

Snoke called him to his feet that day, instead of punishment  he had been  regarded with praise for finally giving himself  over to the dark... given the title First Knight, Master of the Knights of Ren, he and his knights became the Supreme  Leader's war dogs.

Kylo found  his new title empty...

...he found his heart empty ...

...his dreams had remained blank for so long...he missed those lips, those eyes, her smile...

...she was music...

...he had become deaf to her....


	11. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life they say is made up of a series of choices...this path happiness...this path misery...mercy... vengence...joy... hell... Kylo always submitted that his choices were made for him...his master owned him...brought him from his unsatisfactory childhood to now...power...some paths are paved in blood...

Vividly the memory surfaced unbidden...

...he felt like he was there again...he could smell the stench of decomposition....smoke...taste the fear of fallen rebels  waiting for sweet release in death...his skin slick with their fluids...dirt caked his clothes...

Ragar brought him to assist ...to quell this brood of scum...he trusted him most...his knights had been falling...mission after mission...he is sure Snoke is wiping them out...

Now...from the ground he peers up at the boy...beautiful... tainted... broken...

His wound is gushing...

"Kylo...help me up...the others ...I don't feel them...nothing here was as he said...they were ready..." Ragar spit more red, his hand outstretched.

Kylo looked down empty, feeling something....

"Master....I cannot...he says you are the last....I must take your place at his feet...I am to fulfill my destiny... my training must truly begin with our leader...." Kylo stated. But he was remorseful...

Ragar drew a heavy intake of air...he was in no shape to defend...his legs broken...his ribs busted...one punctured his lung...blood was flooding inside him...the pain immense..."you still show compassion...even now Solo...I saw this coming...he uses us all...until he doesn't...go ahead ...end me...so he can see you could...he will check your mind at your return...you know it's  true..."

Kylo nodded...stabbing his mentor through his heart...sighing that his suffering was done. 

He was here...he drew in the smell of burning flesh ...the hole...

* * *

 

He finds himself on his floor, his closet...he remembers...he had laid in there to engulf himself in darkness.

Why had the memory  been so real...his body is filthy...like the dream...but he knew he had washed upon returning  from his recent mission...Ragar died months ago...

He took another shower, tapped an order for a droid to retrieve  these garments...

He knew he could have altered course, even as Ragar lay bleeding...he could have chosen to get him help...but his choice had been made for him as so many had...

Ragar had to die at his hand, his master had been pleased...no punishment  upon return...

His knights were excelling...each deadly...loyal...even Leif had become more than a shadow...his hatred fueled his cruelty...and had turned into Kylo's  first choice to interrogate  prisoners...spies...he could do the vile things even Kylo wasn't  able to stomach...he preferred  to see it as delegating... the Supreme  Leader kept Kylo so busy...

At the prison block doors he heard agonizing screams. His knight was busy...Kylo smirked. 

"Master...the man...he was resistance. His group was gathering intel on our new weapon. They did not transmit the information in time. General Hux was pleased you prevented the sabotage. I got a bit about the base they came from...an attack is set to occur any time now...it's small but could lead to more prisoners with other information. He isn't privy to General Organa's  location or the main base...the other two either.  The other two did not survive  my attentions...what do you wish me to do with this one?" Leif inquired. 

Kylo nodded, "good work. I'll  discuss the attack details with the General. Thankyou. ...as for the survivor...he has served his purpose...he is the enemy...Leif reward yourself...do whatever you want with him...but clean up your mess"

Leif bowed, "yes master...thankyou master...I need a bit of release..."

Kylo knew Leif would hurt crew members if his "need" wasn't  met....the abuse he'd  suffered at the beginning  had festered inside the boy...turned into something dark to cope. He was given those enemies that would die anyway to feed it...keep it at bay.

...though when he was off ship Kylo never knew what carnage was wrought. He didn't  want to know. He chose to avoid it. He couldn't  save him back then so he gave him this outlet now...no shortage of enemies during war. 

* * *

 

Leif unlatched his bundle of tools, his after torture fun...the bleeding bruised half incoherent man before his was now stripped and begging for death...

"I begged for death too...it never found me...just more bodies...more cocks filling me in every hole ... it seemed an eternity..." he shoved the big black object in his mouth...he drooled around it...the man's  hands were broken next ...his feet...his ears removed...he flipped him to his stomach....

"Ahhhh...this is nothing I assure you...it can always be worse..." he released himself from his pants and without prepping the receiving  body he thrust inside...brutal pace set he felt some if his heavy burden lift...the man's  silent screams feeding his release...ramming harder and harder...he exploded with a growl... cleaned himself...tucked himself back in.  Smiling down at the limp body...he used his electrorod to repeat what his cock had just done....harder and faster until blood poured out and he felt the man die...

"It's  not justice, but it will do for now...Snoke will die suffering...he has to..." 

He requested cleanup and disposal. Then set out to enjoy a shower. He would go see what Aria was up to, she would enjoy his mood.

* * *

Kylo sank in his chair, he would have to face General Organa  eventually... but when that choice came ...would he kill her...could he...he needs more time. Snoke sensed his compassion...before. he needed to purge it. 

Keenan arrived at requested...

"Yes, I need you to submit for me my knight, as you have before, kneel....eyes down...

With out a word his knight removed his upper clothes, setting them in the chair...found his position  on the floor.

Kylo retrieved his favorite, he watched with sadistic  bliss as it kissed the pale skin....creating new tears over older scars....it cracked over and over....pulling more skin with each contact...crimson trickling...the knight screamed as his back was reduced to meat...he would need bacta tank time after serving Kylo...

Kylo sucked in a deep breath, "not enough"...he grabbed the underling by the throat with the force onto his aching  back...began decorating  his chest as well...five more licks...

"Thankyou....go to the medbay...you are dismissed." A droid came and dragged the limp flesh to the medbay... another came to cleanup. 

Choices...yes...he was becoming like them...like his master... sometimes he needed the pain to feel like he was alive still...others he needed to create agony...

...he felt the hardness...but he never fed that...he didn't deserve that...

Kylo ate his meal and let the ache pass...his mind whirred....his vision blurring...then he was curled in the floor...

* * *

"Han! Something's  wrong he is doing it again...he keeps getting distant and talking to himself...says shadows are after him...he's three..." his mother's  voice was frantic.

His father came ...the both of them encircled him...holding him tight...whispering comfort...they loved him...nothing was there.. 

Kylo frowned...he didn't  remember  this...but he felt their warmth...her faster beating heart echoed...his father's  aftershave sickeningly strong...

It shifts...

He's  in water, warm...smelling of jasmine...

"You really need to relax Ben, let me wash your day away..." 

He jumped a bit, seeing ...hearing...

HER....emerald pools...freckles.... soft dark hair...sunshine in her smile...

He let her wash his back...she kissed the base of his neck...before moving around to clean his chest...lower...

He bit his tongue at her touch...

She circled him, giggled, cleaned and released..."we just got in here from that Ben...I swear you are insatiable!"

He turned so her could see her better, hand to her cheek he kissed her...she even tasted like sunshine... light...joy...deepening the kiss his fingers found her core...

"Ben..." she whispered...he kissed her more....if this was a dream...he loved it....if this was his future...he wanted it...he felt her clench and warm his fingers..."I  love you...Ben...gods help me  I  love you..."

Her breathy voice...her words took him from what he'd  done to Keenan...he felt himself harden again and attempted to maneuer  himself to get to her....

Then gone....

He was still on his floor...curled... shaking....

"Damn....it....!" He wailed...his tears fell...what choice led to her ?....to that?...

 

 


	12. Huddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pilot tries to resist..so weak.. pitiful....Kylo pushes deeper...the agony delicious...even when he gets what he wants...the knight delves deeper making the man scream until he finally slips into unconsciousness...

"General the pilot gave the map to his droid, I trust your troopers can retrieve it. It's  on Jakku." Kylo scowled. 

Hux acted indignantly, "my troops are trained well...we will have the map soon. If you're done playing with the prisoner, dispose of him."

* * *

Kylo returned to his quarters, the screams had beeen satisfying...as always...so why did he feel hollow now. Empty.

He shed his layers, changing into sleep pants and a tank...he stops...hears something...

Slowly...so slowly he moves about his rooms...the sound is so slight...but he finds it.  

Sniffling... crying...

 A small huddled mass in a corner of his closet...trembling...

He can feel fear rolling off it,  hunger echoing from it...

He crouched down, a girl...so small...her. Her eyes open and she stares up, her emerald shimmers capture him.  His hand goes to her cheek wiping the tears away. Solid, she feels solid. 

She's  5 or 6 ...7? He recognizes her from other visions...dreams...she isn't  frightened of his touch...

He gently scoops her up, his food is already waiting for him so he grabs a bite to coax her to eat it instead of him. 

"Eat little one...you will feel better." He said softly. 

He leaves her to it. She nibbles. He knew she'd  been cold, one of his cloaks is wrapped around her.  Kylo watches, this dream seems so real, like he's plucked her from the past. But he knows he will wake up. 

"You...thankyou..."she mumbled.

Kylo smiled, "you're welcome,  are you thirsty?"

She nodded. 

The water he offers is guzzled down.

She slips out of the chair and climbs onto his lap. "Are you real?" She asked. Her hands find his face, exploring  his features.

Kylo makes her stop touching him, "I am, but this dream is strange... you don't usually talk to me much... and I  haven't  seen you this young since I was younger..."

She looks closer, bringing her face up to his..."you are...but not...you hide under this mask...I  see you...the real you...your name is Ben." 

He was startled, ...before he could react she kissed his nose...smiled...jumped off his lap...then gone...

"I....am not... Ben.....anymore..."Kylo  stated weakly to no one...

* * *

He hated everything. The fucking troops lost the droid...a defector  helped his prisoner escape before he could kill him. He tossed Hux around for good measure. 

"Ren...stop ! The Supreme Leader will hear of this...abuse!" Hux spurted...as Kylo force choked him again...

Kylo smirked, "if he cared Hux...he would stop me...you are replaceable... maybe I should just do him the favor and cut the fat...cut you down...rid us all of your incessant  bullshit..."

"Find where they went Hux...I need that droid!" Kylo added before dropping the general unceremoniously.

"Do not...think I'll  bow to you Ren!..Hux snarled.

Kylo left him, "keep telling yourself that General." Laughing he exited the man's  office.

* * *

He didn't  know why he thrived on annoying the man so much, but it was one of the few things he enjoyed...pissing off the general  was ...entertaining.

Walking down the corridors  he felt lost at times... labyrinth of halls... doors...mostly empty because  everyone attempted to avoid him...

He thought about the dream...it had felt...good to help the child. She had kissed his nose... kindness...something he didn't  receive. He didn't  understand  why the force gave him any of these dreams...

It was a cruel joke. 

 

 

 


	13. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whispers of regret can drown the soul...Kylo stroked himself...trying to find relief. Feel pleasure...something besides his anger...his hate. His hand moved faster, his eyes closed as he envisioned emerald eyes...freckled skin...slight curves...her smile as they danced...so close he felt her heartbeat...he felt his hot seed cover his hand...he sighed in his loneliness....

She cried,  lying alone. The cabin had felt familiar. They reached Han's contact. She would get the droid to the resistance. 

* * *

 

...she ran...breathless... tripping... falling into the dirt...

Her vision had been  terrifying... blackness...red fire sword... death...dark monster surrounded by monsters...touching the saber of Skywalker...threw her into the vortex...

Her tears fell...her chest ached...

The explosions echoed...BB8 tried to follow her...

"No...you must hide ! They're  here for you!" She begged her small friend.

She felt something...

She knew something  was coming...

Troopers caught sight of her,  she tried to shoot at them with the blaster Han gave her.

Her aim was awful...she got one by chance and ran farther into the woods....

* * *

"The droid has been spotted, with a girl..."

Kylo looked at the trooper addressing him, "what girl?" He faltered inside. A girl...

He tromped along...deflecting blaster shots...flinging his enemy...

He sensed her..."I'll retrieve  her...pull back  and contain the rebels advancing  on us..."

Kylo walked silently through the vast green...he felt her...her heartbeat  guiding him...but why? He needed the droid...it has the map. 

When he comes up to her trembling  form he easily blocks every shot...through his mask he sees those lips...eyes ...emerald...

He swallows as he swings his saber simply  to corner her...she's here...in the flesh...real...he froze her to keep her from running again...

"The girl I've  heard so much about..." 

He observed her body, covered in dirt, ragged clothes, young, strong, petrified  but defiant, she held power inside as well...it calls to him...

"Where is the droid?" He demanded.

She refused to speak...

He respected her stubbornness, in his dreams...visions she had shown strength in her weaknesses...in her past...their future...he knew...she couldn't  go back to her old life nor his...

Waving his hand she went to sleep, he caught her lithe form and carried her to his ship...

He heard a rebel scream a name...it must be hers...Rey...this vision was Rey...

He sensed his father near...he couldn't  face him...his master wanted him to kill his weakness... his father...his mother...this girl...held his humanity...no he can't  face him...

"Everyone pullout...I have what we need." Kylo ordered.

On his ship he refused to let anyone touch her. Even when  they landed on the Finalizer he carried her out himself. 

Hux was waiting. "We are arriving on Starkiller  base soon. I  see you have acquired  a new guest. But what of the droid? Snoke will not be pleased Ren." 

Kylo pushed past him, "she has seen the map. He will be pleased."

"To interrogate her now I assume? Or are you going to play with your food first knight? I know what Leif does with the prisoners...he is insufferable since he was given back his tongue..." Hux motioned  to follow  him. 

Kylo took her to his quarters instead, Hux in tow.

Hux watched him deposit  her onto his bed.

"Ren...you are mad to bring her here. He will not tolerate  compassion...you know more than most. " the general  warned.

Kylo knelt down, his fingers petting her cheek, moving her hair from her sweaty brow. "Armitage she is not what she seems. I don't owe you explanations...but I feel you want more than this endless nothing he offers...this pain for his amusement."

Hux scowled, "I have power Ren, what can some trash child from nowhere offer me to betray him? You have done nothing but humiliate and torture me as well..."

"I have been cruel...I know pain...I  cannot take any of it back...she is from my dreams...I've seen her most of my life...I  don't  know why..." Kylo stood and faced the general.  

Hux felt suffocated by Kylo's  closeness, "you...I  should hate you...."

Kylo stepped closer still...he brushed the man's  mind... nothing...Hux had built up a tolerance  to keep him out...a strong mind. But beautiful, fire hair and brutal, a survivor like Kylo. 

Kylo came so close Hux felt his breath, "you...I  should hate you "

Kylo kissed him...ever so gently...a graze...eyes locked...it hurt... burned him inside...

Hux shivered but didn't move. He didn't  yell or hit Kylo...

It was a tender dark thing...a surrender...

* * *

 

Rey woke to them staring at eachother, the monster had shed his mask...she knew his face...the other was unfamiliar...

"Where...am I?"she asked weakly.

Kylo kept distant, "you are my guest, though we have been here before it seems...you have haunted me...my past...my future...my dreams...my nightmares...I didn't  think you were real...this is general  Hux. He commands  this vessel... we both do."

"Ren, has decided  you are useful, please shower and change, there are clothes waiting for you. Food will be here shortly. As scrawny as you are you look half starved. How old are you?" Hux inquired.

She blinked nervously, "I think maybe 19, my parents  left when I was 4/5, I think I was on Jakku 14/15 years...where are my friends?"

"They are alive, last I saw them. I  left them where I took you. Go shower, we have much to discuss. " Kylo instructed.

When she was gone he turned back to Hux, "what do you want for her life general?" 

Hux smirked, "I suppose we can negotiate, you still need to get the map from her...I'll leave you to it,...and Ren...come to my rooms later this evening...I expect you armed with submission. No saber...no attitude...and I will refrain from notifying  our master or your knights of her presence for now. I can make no promises after we reach the base." He left without waiting for Kylo to answer. He found the younger man alluring,  despite the fact he tended to be unpredictable, violent and petulant,...his lips...looked and felt soft...he wondered about the rest...and now he held leverage.

* * *

Rey stood under the warm water, letting it trickle...it felt amazing.

The boy....she knew his eyes...he had fed her once...caught her another...saved her from cold...from her solitude so many times...she thought the moments had been dreams...they danced...she remembered thinking she would never grow old enough to dance like that...in a handsome man's arms...she thought that he was not real...a shadow that lurked in her almost living death...

She had smiled at her apparitions... saw sadness...

He could kill her now....on the planet she'd  felt the power from him...he wanted the map she saw...the droid showed her...to a man of legend she had never met...but could she betray those strangers would had shown her kindness...?

She dressed and padded out to him...smelling the food...

Kylo greeted kindly, "sit, eat,...then you will rest." He waited for her to fall asleep  before he left. 

* * *

 

Kylo stood at the general's  door...he knew the snake he'd  poked by kissing him again...he'd handed him the ability to control him. He'd abused Hux on impulse many times... it made him no better than their master...he deserved whatever  punishments Hux dealt for his silence.

Hux led him in.

"Well Ren, this is truly a pleasure." Hux grinned. 

Kylo dropped to his knees at the general's feet, his eyes found the floor. 

"So eager Ren, to feel pain...you have been trained to receive it haven't  you...the old knights did unspeakable  things to you ...to your fellows. Our master was so entertained...still is at our blood." Hux smacked the dark boy. Grabbed his hair jerking him to look up.  "You will show me respect in front of my men...no more tossing me about."

Kylo nodded in his grip.

"Ah, yes, now for our negotiations..." Hux smiled slyly. He released his hair... crossed the room ...and sat on his sofa." Come now my knight....convince me..."

Kylo crawled to him...he knew the man wanted him to remain low...his movements almost elegant...

He needed to be low...for this man...it made him hard...this defeat...this surrender...he could kill the general  with a thought ...but he wanted this...suplication...

Hux looked down at the devine creature crawling across his floor...he felt victorious...his cock twitched and strained. When Kylo reached him he touched the boy's  jaw, "you are truly beautiful ...seeing you so small for me...it is delicious...I  will do as you ask...even when we reach the base...do what you will with your prisoner...guest...but now...you are mine...lowly cunt!"

Hux sat back, closed his eyes...

Kylo undid the trousers,  the zipper, released the cock that desperately wanted free...

He peeked up at the general's closed eyes, it felt good to be owned...

His plump lips kissed down the shaft...he worked his hand... licking... sucking...like it was all he wanted ...needed...this devouring submission  on his knees...taking him in until hitting the back of his throat...

The gasps and moans he brought from above made him double his efforts...for the answers about her...he would suck an army...die...

"Ren...you...this...ahhhh..." Hux couldn't  get the words out...he was so close. 

Kylo gripped one thigh as Hux twined fingers into his hair...he could almost not breathe  but he didn't  care...the cock in his mouth..the sounds...the degradation felt like fire...his own member so hard it hurt. 

"Ahhhh....close....Kylo....I...." seed shot down his waiting throat. Hux moaned loudly...

Kylo moved away...after tucking Hux back in...fixing his pants..."will there be anything else master?" His eyes at the floor.

Hux licked his lips, " Ren...that was pleasant. No...you may go... We arrive at base shortly. You can continue to negotiate  tomorrow. "

Kylo left, he needed to check on her becore they arrived. 

 

 


	14. How

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo knew how to kill...he knew how to create the highest level of pain...he knew how to use his powers in the darkest ways...what he did not know was what to do when this living dream awoke...

He was relieved she still slept...he had not been with Hux long.

He had bowed before the inferior  man and allowed him all the power...

it was rediculous...

it was pathetic...

it had fed that installed need deep inside...

He sighed...it had been freeing to give away his pride...yet...

He knew she would never ask for that...she was sunshine...faith... innocence...everything he had lost...

Where he had been destroyed and put back together jagged...wrong... she had survived  mostly alone... sheltered...

He let himself creep closer...

...her face was slightly blushed from her heated body beneath  his covers...they were probably  thicker and warmer than her form was accustomed to....

Her breath caused her chest to rise and fall softly...she seemed at peace...she shouldn't  be...he was truly the devil...death...he worked for evil incarnate...his soul long gone...yet...

Here he was...simply observing this lithe creature...he had not hurt her...he had not reduced himself to baser urges and raped her delicacy away...he had not told his master anything...he had even given of himself to protect her...

Kylo's fingers traced hers...he wanted to hold this hand...

His fingertips hovered over her pursed lips...desperately starving to kiss their pinkness...

His eyes counted her freckles and scars...the ones visible...and imagined what lay beyond... beneath the clothes...

Her power vibrated despite being held at bay...it was intoxicating...

Hux would require more from him...he knew tonight was just the beginning...but for now...

...for now he would sit, lean against edge of his own bed, guarding her, imagining her smile was only for him...her arms would want to hold him, her mouth would want his kiss, her body would crave his attentions... for now he was sated...

...torturing himself it seemed...


	15. Empty headed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo had drifted off by accident... jerking awake he was still beside his bed...she was not in it...he was panicked...

Jumping to his feet he was storming around his quarters looking for his prisoner...no his guest. He felt his chest tightening... his heart race.. .Hux? Surely not.. but ...where then ?

" I'm  here..." came soft voice. "I wanted to shower...you looked peaceful...so I  left you be..." 

He collected himself....he knew he couldn't  show his anger...it would frighten her.

"You CANNOT  leave...it is not safe for you away from me...it's barely safe for you WITH me."  Kylo explained.  He moved very slowly toward her. Approaching  like he would to a timid wild animal...

She gave him a warm smile, "you seem harmless enough..." 

He couldn't  mask his shock, "you... you're  not afraid of me? I took you prisoner. "

She sat on his bed again, crossed her legs, "true...but you saved me in my dreams too...I  don't  think you are meant to hurt me...your heart and mind are at war inside you... I  see it. I  see the sadness deep under the surface..."

He was annoyed, "don't  presume things...just because  I  haven't  given you to my master yet...or hurt you doesn't  mean I  won't  !" 

Her eyes held calm compassion..."yes it does...Ben."

He opened  his mouth to speak then closed it...

She fiddled with her braid, "I  know my dreams happened  to us...why I'm  not sure...but you need something...someone...that man...your master...is not either. You and the redheaded guy... you are the same...blind...deaf to it...I  see it clear..."

He was speechless, he needed out.

Away from emerald  eyes, soft words, and treasonous theories.  His master was guiding  him...to his destiny...all the pain.... loss... was for a purpose...wasn't it?

"Enough..." he waved his hand and darkness  took her...she lay on her side. 

He was not strong enough...not for this... 

Kylo stalked out in search of focus...he found himself  in his training  room.

Time to fight...release.

* * *

Rey was lost...

He put her to sleep...again...such a child...

...she knew he was older...but he acted like a confused kid...quick to react and unable to listen.

Her dream came as usual.  Sand and sun...then darkness...her home empty...hollow... 

He was elsewhere.  She felt the distance...but still his resolve... stubborn man...no boy.

His mind was full of shadows... scars...

How to peal them back? She sighed...

He would return...she would  be ready.  

She relaxed...she imagined  the water...the ocean...she saw the island...

It had always called to her...now she knew... the droid showed her... Skywalker  was there...it was what Kylo wanted...

 

 

 


	16. Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Covered with a shean of sweat Kylo was making his way back...to his catalyst...back to her...he couldn't keep her unconscious forever...Hux had warned him their master would sense her eventually...the general kept his mouth shut...as long as Kylo kept his full...

He trained hard...his body ached...he was going to check on the girl then go to Hux. Per their agreement, Kylo visited the general when he summoned him. It kept the girl safe ...for now.

* * *

Rey enjoyed the silence...the peace...her mind floated happily  in her vision...same one she has always had...and now she understood  why.

The Force had been guiding her to Skywalker and made her come across the droid with the map since she had ignored the push. 

The boy was intimidating...true but Rey felt like... underneath... he was like her...lonely.

* * *

Kylo found her where he left her.

He knew what he could do to get information...he knew pain...then he would frighten her...she would tremble...

Maybe she would beg...like he has so many times...

He's already debased himself... she could give him something ... anything...

He showered, changed, kneeling beside her he pushed within...her mental barriers up...

He could feel her trying to push back as she had before...

Who was she...nothing...no one...soon only a memory....he could have whatever he wanted...

She was dreaming...having a vision? At night she pictured an ocean...lost in her loneliness...she saw it...an island...

He could see it clear...feel the gentle breeze off the water...smell the salt...hear...her heartbeat....

He sensed something else...no someone else...Skywalker! This was where he hid...the map led here ! To a place SHE HAD ALWAYS DREAMED ABOUT !

He shifted, anger rolled toward her...she grimaced. Kylo pulled out abruptly  from her mind. 

He waved his hand...

* * *

Rey blinked sleepily...

"Ben...?"

"Do not call me that !" He growled. "You have known  where he was even before the droid crossed your fucking path! Why!?!"

He grabbed her shoulders shaking her.

She looked confused, "I don't  know...in my sleep I  just realized the connection... but I never knew about him ...until now...it was not a real place...it was an escape  from my misery..."

He sensed her truth...but it changed nothing. "I will tell my master...I  will be rid of Skywalker...I  will be rewarded... you...you....why have you haunted me?"

His grip and demands finally giving her cause for concern...she definitely  wanted nothing to do with his master...and she didn't  know any more than he did why they'd  seen eachother for so long...

Her eyes began to shimmer...tears welling...

Kylo smirked, "you are afraid."

"Not of you..." Rey whispered..

Kylo huffed, flicking his wrist. She was unconscious  again.

He screamed...this was his goal...his master would praise him...but still...now he felt remorse...

She was here...real...he leaned in ...kissed her lips...she quickened his heart...made him want something more than the pain...

This want was...excruciating....

 

 

 


	17. Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snoke peered down at his apprentice. The doomed pathetic shell of the boy. But now he saw something... something has changed."rise apprentice...what do you have for your master?"

"Skywalker. Yes...you will go to his hiding place and rid me of  his cursed existence. How did you come by this valuable information? Did you finally retrieve the droid ? ...I  assumed  you were here to beg my forgiveness again...my mercy  upon another failure." Snoke was condescending and cruel, he thrived on making the boy whimper and bleed for him...it was never enough...he found reasons to punish him no matter what. He found it pleasurable. 

Kylo stood, "master, I will leave at once, I will bring you his saber...his head..."

"So bloodthirsty  my boy..."he cackled making Kylo shiver , "I sense you have more you are omitting..."

"No master...anxious to please you..." Kylo stammered. Praying his master wouldn't  pry into his mind...wouldn't dig and find Rey there... 

Snoke grinned, his narled fingers sent lightning  into Kylo's  bones...

...his skin singed...

....muscles burning...

...tears escaping...

...he collapsed in a heap....

"Never think you are strong enough to hide from me boy! You are nothing ...only my tool ! I own your soul ! You have no secrets from me !"

Kylo tried to get up...only to fall again...

"Get out of my sight until the last jedi is dead...bring me his dead or it will be yours I take ! " his master bellowed. "Send in General  Hux!"

Kylo tripped again as he stumbled out, Hux was outside  the door waiting to enter. 

"He...he is wanting you... now..." Kylo  could barely  get the words out...

"Ren...does he know?" Hux asked.

Kylo inhaled deep. Leaned against  the wall, " no...she's safe for now...I'm to go kill Skywalker...he...wants his head...he didn't dig into my head... this time..."

Hux, sighed, "I'll  keep her safe Ren...for now." Then he disappeared  within the room Kylo had just escaped. 


	18. Enemy of my enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux returned to his quarters only to find them not empty...

"Why ever you are here Ren I  promise you I  have no energy for it...he wasn't  any kinder to me after you left...our master is not amused by either of us still." Hux spit out annoyed. 

He shed off his jacket and grabbed a drink. 

Kylo didn't  budge.

"Well...fine! What is it? What do you want?" Hux questioned.

Kylo didn't  speak he simply came to where the general  now sat and knelt...began undoing his belt.

He freed him and took him into his mouth with such vigor that Hux's eyes rolled back as a deep moan escaped...

Kylo's  enthusiasm didn't wain until seed spilled down his throat. He tucked him back in, zipped him up and fastened the pants. Stood up and backed away.

Hux smirked, "what was that? A comfort ? ...instead of a pat on the shoulder you suck my dick ! You really have no shame Ren..."

"You looked like you needed it...and I need your help." Kylo confessed. "I need to get Rey on my ship when I leave tomorrow  to kill Luke. Or she needs to stay in here with you until I decide what to do with her." He tried to explain.

The general's expression  turned murderous, "so you suck me to bribe me now? For HER ! Fucking force user...I should just tell Snoke ! Rid myself of you and her both ! "

Kylo glared, he choked the man ridiculing him. "You will not ! I have been your doormat enough lately you weak little rat ! You will do as I  ask or I will just snap your flimsy  neck and blame  my darkness."

"Fine..."Hux muttered through clenched teeth, "I  will...hide her..."

Hux rubbed his sore neck when Kylo released him. "Come...we need to negotiate a bit more..." he walked into his bedroom.

Kylo followed.

"Strip bare Ren...I will do what you ask... but first you will pay for choking me...you act like such a child...bend over now !" Hux pulled out a wooden rod.

He proceeded to strike Kylo multiple  times on the back...then ass. Seeing the red welts develop fueled his drive.

"Come,...get on the bed."Hux instructed. 

Kylo watched him strip.

"My turn knight..." Hux crawled onto the bed over Kylo. He ran his tongue down the younger man's abs ...lower...he returned  the favor. But didn't let him finish. He laid on his stomach, "do your worst Ren...make me scream..."

Kylo raised, spit in his hand... prepped him with biis finfeirs, then slicked himself more...lined up and rammed into Hux...

The two were  rarely gentle...this time was no different...gentle wasn't  what they craved...needed...

Pistoning in and out ...harder ...faster... Kylo moaned loud...

Hux bellowed in miserable bliss...

When they both finished Kylo collapsed, "get her ...on my ship ...somehow..." he said breathless...

Hux replied just as boneless and breathless, "consider...it...done..."

Kylo retrieved his clothes and left...

 


	19. Stealth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux made easy work getting Rey aboard Kylo's personal ship. The chaos of unloading supplies to the base and personnel being transported to the surface hid her well. In her slumber she'd been loaded within a large weapons crate. Kylo was to retrieve once they'd departed. Only the two of them knew of her. She was no one to anyone that mattered here. Kylo had the location of Skywalker, their master was sated. The knights had tasks...they weren't an issue.

Kylo grabbed the general and pulled him into a darkened alcove ...he shoved him hard against the wall. 

Hux gasped, "easy Ren...I am not endowed with your magic shit...I can break..."

"Is it done?" Kylo demanded.

"Yes...the weapons crate she resides drew no extra attention... several were loaded, I put an small air machine within, she has air for hours. You just need to retrieve her once you hit the next system." Hux explained with surprising  patience.

Kylo eyed him, with his urgency  deflated...his egregious brutality was forgiven. He stood forward closer,  his entire frame flush against  Hux.

"Can you be quiet general?" Kylo teased.

Hux started to speak...only to be silenced by a large gloved hand.

"I think you can..." Kylo spoke low. 

His other hand found the man's  belt and freed him...pants hitting the floor.

Their eyes locked.

Kylo shifted back and roughly spun him around but against the wall again...leaning over him... whispering in his ear "a little  goodbye perhaps...I  at your back...you ...helpless waif at my mercy..."

His fingers entered his mouth then found the hole of the silent man...whose breath hitched.

He worked one...then two...then three...

Hux refused to speak...but his eyes closed. The friction of the wall on his own member.

Kylo replaced his fingers with his leaking cock...coaxing inside then moving with speed. 

Grunting in Hux's ear with each thrust, "until we meet again Armitage...remember who crawls for you...who's cock you love..."

Impaling him into the wall harder, "I don't  want to hear any gossip about you finding a young officer or secretary or trooper in my absence...I can take your fine cruelty...or I can destroy you with my own...I can be selfish...I  don't share well..."

He felt the general disgrace himself onto the surface in front of them,  then with a ragged breath filled him with his own. He pulled out, kissed Hux's shoulder, yanked the man's  pants up. 

"Leave my seed inside you the rest of the day, I'll know if you don't...you may shower when I comm you..." Kylo ordered.  

Hux glared at him, red-faced. "Kylo...I  will ...see to it..." he grumbled. He fixed his pants, belt, nodded, left back in the direction  he'd been going before Kylo snatched him.

Kylo fixed his own, leaving Hux's mess in the dark alcove on the wall. Smirking, he headed to board his ship. 

His precious cargo awaited.

* * *

Kylo didn't enter until they were in the next system. Removing the lid of the weapons crate he gazed down at her. She looked royal. The dress she'd been put in, her hair styled,...she didn't look like the Jakku nothing.

He felt drawn...but apprehensive.  She wouldn't  approve of his mission...she was no murderer. He saw her power ripple...she seemed to feel him near.

He waved his hand, as her eyes opened he offered her that hand.

He assisted her out of the crate. 

"We are off the ship, I decided to bring you with me on my mission rather than leaving you with general Hux on base.You are my responsibility...not his...he did keep his word and not reveal you." Kylo told her as they walked to the small kitchen area. "Food?"

Rey nodded, "yes please, I do hope you quit putting me to sleep...it's cowardly. I  am not running away...I barely fought back...I want to know who you are and why this happened between us. I am not a danger to you...I don't feel like you are to me..."

He watched  her expression, she seemed sincere.

"I can smell him on you ...how long have you been lovers?" She inquired.

It took him by surprise,  "we...are not lovers...we are rivals or perhaps peers under the guidance  of our master. Supreme Leader Snoke is wise."

Rey giggled, "I've not done...those things myself but I recognize it...strong hate can begot intense passion... you both wore it well."

He had no idea how to respond.  Hux would have a smart retort.

All Kylo had was fierce annoyance. 

So instead he changed the subject. "I have to attend to my mission, you are coming with me but are not expected  to help me. I must kill Skywalker for my master...and for his sins against myself...I saw in your head the piece of the map I  needed. We have a stop along the way. Eat."

Rey frowned, but nibbled the food he'd  handed her, sipped her water.

 

 


	20. Blood for blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo was still fuming...he did not consider what he and Hux did as....anything real. It was power placement...but Rey's opinions meant something....

She was stubborn  and delightful  at the same time...it was infuriating. 

Her words cut him to the bone... then gave him comfort.

"You don't  have to kill him...you can choose to show him mercy.." she told him.

Kylo glared, "mercy? Why would I...he was my family...he tried to kill me in my sleep as a teen !"

"You can be the better man...he had a moment  of weakness... shamed himself...let fear rule him... you do not have to let fear rule you!" Rey stated confidently. 

"You...are ridiculous! I am NOT ruled by my fear !" He was so full of rage he was practically  vibrating.

Rey smiled, " you are. Your master controls you through fear...always has...that Hux too...the boy in my dreams...he was stronger than that..." 

She pushed her memories in his head...it was gentle but firm.

He cringed. Expecting the pain... but none came...

He felt overwhelming  bitterness... his master chose to make it excruciating...it never had to be. He and the general  both suffered countless mental searches in agony for no reason...

She was untrained  yet here she was prodding through without much effort...

He instinctively threw her away from him...

"Don't..." Kylo muttered. 

Snoke's  grip was always ironclad... all the knights were damaged beyond repair...Kylo included...

"He is not invincible Ben... everything that lives can die...and you do not have to strike down your family...he only demands it because he can...to make you do it..." she was righting herself back up, not even acting angry for him force pushing  her moments before.

Kylo drooped, he was so lost...her poetic words circled his cells like vultures...'everything that lives dies'.  

She wasn't  wrong...

Though he still hated Luke for what he'd  done...

"We're almost there,  leave me be..." he ordered.

She obeyed, but knew she had planted a seed...it sat deep inside him...she knew with hopeful  certainty it would grow...

 

 

 


	21. See you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You suffered...I see it... I see the blood...it stains your heart...your light..." Rey's eyes fell over Kylo's form.

Kylo stared at her. 

"You've taken life...I remember the version of you who doesn't...Ben. He isn't  gone..." Rey looked away, she toyed with her hands.

Twisting her own fingers, she closed her heavy lids.

Kylo could hear her words... previous conversations played through his thoughts.

How could she see the stains?

"I see your scars...you don't  understand  how or why.  Beneath the ugliest layers I see the boy I  met. " she continued. 

Kylo remained stoic...silent.  

Why was his words frozen in his throat?

Why could he feel the bile rising?

His knights...he...they were walking  demons of his master...meat suits to order about...hollowed out...

Why does she toss his humanity back at him like a weapon?

Using the boy...to make the man stand taller...try to make him show mercy...

Mercy he has never known...

If he closed his eyes...he could feel the skin breaking...the chains piercing...

"You...act like it's so simple...I  would have to kill my knights ...to be free...kill my master...perhaps even the man you think I have human feelings...attraction to....and yet this monster would still be here." Kylo detailed.

He  felt sliced open...

...like his lungs reached from his chest for oxygen...

...like his blood needed  purification... bled out...

"No...simple is not a word for you Ben...even now I see heat inside you...the agony. I see how lonely you are...like me. I  know your hate is eating you alive. It's  why you feel like you have to kill your uncle...for relief...kill your master for peace..." Rey moved closer.

She touched his face...she traced his turmoil...

The maelstrom whipping within...

"He loves you...wicked and worn to the bone...but he does...though your general  does not see it as love. You are both too damaged... and I feel connected to you...as I  always have... he does too...you are terrified...your master showed  his own weakness by not realizing this..." Rey leaned forward and hugged him. 

It caused him to wince...affection...

"I ...you...your power is confusing mine...don't touch..." Kylo's plea was lost in her embrace...her tenderness...

She caressed  his back and laid her head on his chest...

His every muscle tightened...

Tears slipped down each cheek...

She hummed...made them sway slightly...

"Dance with me Ben..." she whispered...

 

* * *

 

 

Hux finished his shower, slammed back a drink and pressed his palms to his eye sockets.

His mind emptied. 

So much happening...plans laid bare by a girl...one Kylo Ren would protect so eagerly. 

But why?

Hux slipped beneath his sheets and began to drift in the darkness...the void of sound welcome.  

Humming entered his ears univited...

Warmth...

He felt like arms encircled him...

Images of Kylo and Rey swaying in his ship  snuck under his mental walls... dancing?

He felt the fear...the comfort...the utter disbelief and confusion as the anger dissipated...

"Ren...?" Hux murmured.

Tears slipped down each cheek...as he inhaled a deep breath...

 


	22. Cutting the fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aria, my child join me..." Snoke stroked her cheek. She sat on his knee. "I believe it is time to cut the fat as it were...your counter parts have served my purposes ...but have become unstable. Leif especially. Arrange a meeting for me...gather them. You however will be late. Dispose of them. Kylo Ren is headed to kill Skywalker, I'll deal with him upon his return. You have served me well...continue to..." Aria held her gaze to the floor. Nodded her submission to his orders. She hated him...but could never deny him...he made her sick...she hated herself. She slid down to her knees as his hand guided her. Moving aside his robes, she stroked him as he'd shown her he preferred. Then added her mouth. It disgusted her, but he promised her power...he filled her head with bliss as she worked him...like a drug dulling the true horror of her debasement. He made her orgasm through his mental touches...she mouthed him with more enthusiasm as if he he were her beloved...some tender sweet man..."good my girl..." he released down her throat as he always did...in her haze she didn't taste it...petting her hair. "go...set the meeting..." she wiped her chin and exited. His affect would last another hour...she walked on shakey legs.

Hux received word all Kylo's knights had been recalled. 

Snoke notified him they were meeting by his orders and not to interfere.  

The curious moments the previous evening were weighing on his mind. He barely noticed the lumbering dark figure about to collide  with him. 

"You fool, watch yourself!" Yelled Leif. "Why Kylo tolerates your idiocy is beyond me...I could think of a few more satisfying ways to use you !"

The man shoved Hux into the wall. 

"Unhand me at once you mongrel!" Hux demanded.

Leif released him, "watch where your'e going..."

Leif continued away from the relieved general. 

"Fucking force users..." Hux decided Ren would have to deal with that knight. He was not even trying to control himself anymore.  

 

* * *

 

 

Aria sat in her quarters.

The datapad she stared at showed the signatures of her mates...the others who had suffered trials along side her and Ben.

Each moved into place.

The conference  room had been prepared to limit the damage beyond the room. 

She'd had droids set up food... drink...

She sent a comm to Feean that she was on her way, that she was running behind. 

Seeing all of them in place, she gave them time to settle, get comfortable.  

Then she hit the code to seal the doors, she sensed their anger ...

then fear...

The code was set...she hit the button...

The explosion took them all...the reinforcements held...no other casualties...

It was done...she'd served her master...fulfilled his wishes...

* * *

 

"What just happened?" Hux demanded.

"Sir, an explosion  in conference  room 23, level 14, no damage outside of the room however... strangely...but lives were lost within. Commander Ren's knights were meeting there...except Aria Ren...had not made it there yet...she was still in her quarters." The nervous man stammered.

Hux stopped dead. 

All of the knights...dead...except Aria...

He knew it was not random. Someone secured that room...someone planned the attack. 

Ren needed to know...and Aria needed to answer him as to why she hung back...it was suspicious.

Hux turned to his officer, "send crews to assess the damage and cleanup, see to repairs."

"Yes Sir." The man replied, and hurried off.

 

 


	23. Islands and bases go boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux sent Kylo the reports about the explosion. Kylo had not been pleased. Snoke on the other hand had not seemed as distraught over losing most of his knights...or about the attack at all. He simply changed the subject. His ship was in orbit near the base, so he requested Aria Ren's presence with him for her safety. He told Hux they would meditate on the matter. Then asked if Kylo had reached his destination yet. All of it bothered the general... something was just ...off.

Kylo and Rey landed.

The island was serene...Rey loved all the water...the green...

He couldn't sense his uncle...it was as if he was absent in the force.

"Come...we have a lot of ground to cover...he is here somewhere." Kylo ordered her.

She followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux paced.

Intel came thst the rebels planned to attack the base. 

There was speculation that the attack on the knights was a first blow...but that made no sense to him.

It made more sense that someone within the Order set the explosion. 

Repairs were completed. 

Hux had not seen Aria since she went to their master.

Kylo sent word word he'd  found the island ...but not yet found Skywalker.

So Hux paced. 

His brain full. 

 

* * *

 

 

"You did well pet...they were a liability...don't give them a second thought. We will be leaving this base shortly... General Hux has it under control. He is to use the weapon in a week's  time. The Finalizer will remain for support. My ship is unneeded. I  have matters to attend to." Snoke continued to caress her back.

Aria felt  like she wasn't considered human.

Her skin crawled at his vile touch.

Yet, she lay here draped in nothing allowing the beast to caress her skin like a cat.

He would surely kill her if she spoke against  it...she had no choice but to comply.  

No one ever saw these attentions he gave her. In anyone else's  audience  she wore her armor...her saber...her mask...

She wore nothing now...she felt violated and cold.

Her mind had been such a plaything when she'd  arrived with the others...they used her gifts on many...Snoke still toyed in her head...

She wondered why...yet she was addicted.  To overwhelming  pleasure he inflicted to dull her when he used her...no different than the spices used on the poor slave whores...she was no more free.

She felt the familiar haze seeping in...

"Down child..." he ordered. 

She moved the the ground, laying flat.

He rose and retrieved something from the wall...

"No sounds now pet..." a wave of euphoria hit...wetness pooled between  her legs as the whip struck...over and over...he hit her until she worried she would not be able to get up...but she didn't  feel the pain...just multiple  orgasms...her eyes rolled back in her head...

She whimpered...panting...

She wondered if Kylo  found Luke yet...if he would mourn the other knights...

"Kylo will not care about their death... not for long...do not waste your thoughts on it pet..." Snoke dropped his toy to the ground. He flicked his wrist and her limp form glided back to his lap...

He seemed unbothered by her blood dripping onto his robes...

He moved his boney fingers to her drenched center, cackling, "ah...my pet...so wet for your master. You do so enjoy my games. I  can trigger agony or pleasure in your mind so easily. " 

His fingers pushed inside, three, four...she winced...he stroked her hair with his other hand. 

Aria felt like she betrayed herself  by letting it happen...she wanted those fingers working inside her to be someone she loved...

He played until she came again...energy trickled down her spine...not full lightning but a taste...it made her tense and moan...

He rolled her off her lap, "that's  enough pet...I've rewarded you. Go to your rooms." He tossed a robe over her.

Aria barely managed  to stand.  But carefully  made her way out and to her quarters.  Sobbing once she'd made it behind closed doors.

She wished she'd  died with the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Luke sat on a large rock looking over a cliff.

"Hello nephew." He greeted them.

Kylo tensed, reaching for his saber.  "Uncle...I  am here to bring you  to my master...or kill you...for your crimes." 

Rey watched closely. 

"Who's  the girl? I  sense similar power to your own in her...more light than you...you barely have a speck left Ben...and no I will not be leaving. I  cut myself off from the force...I  have forgiven  myself for almost killing you...I  am here simply serving nature. " Luke replied.

Kylo fumed,  "she is no one...you will come or you will die !"

" fine." Luke stated. He seemed completely unworried.

Kylo moved closer to his uncle slowly.  He raised his saber aiming for his neck.

Rey started to speak, but found herself  frozen.

Kylo wouldn't  allow her to stop him.

In a quick solid stroke, the head left the body, ...tumbled across the grass to Kylo's  feet.

Kylo felt the loss...despite his uncle's  words of cutting himself off...the death was felt throughout the force...a ripple. 

Rey's frozen form stared in horror. She did not think he would really kill him.

He turned off his saber huffing. He burned the rest of the body and stuffed the head  in a bag to give his master. 

He would praise him...

He would grant his freedom from his inner turmoil...pain...

Now he would be given power...

On the ship again,  he released Rey.

She cried and scowled.

He sent a comm to base letting them know he was headed back.  He sent Snoke and Hux messeges that he succeeded. 

Snoke told him to go to base and wait for his master to send for him.

 He was pleased.

Kylo knew he should feel happier...

Seeing the disappointment and fear in Rey's  eyes bothered him. 

Hux only replied with a simple 'well done'...

 

 

 

 


	24. Speechless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey didn't speak to him. He'd told her he was a killer...a monster...she kept seeing who she saw in their dreams.. .visions...she really thought Ben wouldn't kill Luke so easily. Luke just let him...her mind felt jumbled. They made their way back to base. Kylo's master had been pleased by his act. When he fell to the floor screaming she snapped out of her stupor.

Rey tried to help him, "Ben? What is happening?"

He looked sweaty and agonized. " he... they're gone...my knights...I left them to die..."

"You just went on a mission...they were on missions too...for that creature. ..." Rey was confused. 

"Their  deaths are still on me as their master...it's my fault they were ever there...for him." Kylo coughed and sat up. He clutched his chest.

"Someone set an explosion...all but one knight were killed...I  need to contact Hux."

When she assisted him to check his comms he already  had messeges...

Hux apparently  had his own theories.

Aria was alive. The way she survived  suspicious.  

The general  felt inclined  to believe  Snoke himself  issued the action. That now, as repairs were underway,  Snoke and Aria were gone. Left the system. 

Strange because  he'd  wanted Luke dead... Kylo  was bringing  him his head...his master had made promises...

There were no new messeges or orders from his master...the last being to return to base when his task was completed. 

"I felt them die Rey...their powers release into the force...I  suppose he felt they'd  served their purpose..." he looked out the viewport blankly.

Rey gently took his hand, "so when  Ben...will he feel no more need of that general...you? He moves you all like chess pieces..."

Kylo stiffened. She wasn't  wrong. Ragar...many others had been fated like his knights...to fall at his master's  whim...

He thought of Aria...she had always despised being taken to him...how they'd  played in her mind...used her gifts...she felt lost...used...defiled...she told him none of them were human anymore. 

Kylo knew she probably  wished she had died as well. For her freedom. If Snoke kept her near it was for a reason. She may have been tasked with killing the others. 

But why?

 

* * *

 

Hux received Kylo's messege.

 They were soon to arrive Luke's head in tow.

He did not believe  Kylo knew of the plan.  

But...his devotion  to his master was a danger. He would carefully  choose his words. He had endangered himself already by sharing at his theory that Aria had done it.

Alarms sounded.

"Well what the fuck now?!" Hux yelled leaving his office. 

"Sir, we are being attacked... explosives have been  set off and they are firing...it's the rebels. The base will implode..." his officer shook.

The room shook...ground rumbled.

"Order evacuation. Try to get as many to the Finalizer  as you can before it has to leave. We don't  have much time !" Hux ordered.

He sent a warning comm to Kylo.

He sent an update to Snoke.

He raced to board his own escape pod.

 

* * *

 

In the hanger of the Finalizer there were bodies everywhere.

Medical staff overwhelmed.

Hux grimaced. So many had not made it out. 

He helped where he could. He felt like he'd  failed them.

Failed himself. His masterpiece destroyed. 

He was dirty...bloody.

He felt a hand on his shoulder as he crouched over a young female officer.

"It wasn't  your fault general." Kylo spoke to him sincerely. 

Hux nodded. "You missed the fun...so did our master. He hasn't  answered my hails about this loss. I  requested aid. General Nollis and General Piazil came to assist. The resistance  lost some of their fighters but they were fast...in and out. We never saw it coming. Snoke has always underestimated them."

Kylo sighed, "we have much to discuss. Rey is in my quarters. Go get cleaned up and join us or I  can come to you in an hour. On my own."

Hux paused. "Come to mine."

Kylo watched him leave. He noticed the drop in confidence. 

His general was beaten down by all this...

 

 


	25. Face me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux felt like he watched layers of filth go down his drain. He sighed. Ren would be knocking soon. He wrapped a towel around his waist. He went to his drawers pulling out night pants. He started to grab a shirt too, but decided against it...his back still hurt from his last audience with their master...his displeasure quite vivid.

That was how Ren found the general.  

The redhead's hair was loose and still damp.  

He lounged in loose dark colored night pants on his couch.

...his elbows on his knees...

...eyes closed...

...hands in his hair...

Kylo sighed...the proud, intimidating  man was worn... sullen...his back black and blue...

"Did you not get those treated in the medbay?" Kylo inquired moving closer.

Hux didn't  move...didn't glance up... "what's the point...he will add to them again...better to feel it... remember...than erase it...forget..."

Kylo sat beside him. "Rey is resting... I  attempted to reach out to Aria...she's closed herself off to me. Snoke has not responded to my Comms about killing Luke... about the base's demise..."

Hux hummed, took a deep breath. "yes...he has ignored me as well.  As for Rey,  let her rest.  As for your knight...Snoke has her. She seemed ...reluctant when he summoned her before their oddly timed departure."

"She hated him...all of this...she begged for death...even at my hand. I  denied her...I  should have granted the request. I  felt them die...but I suppose I  should envy their freedom...I  am almost certain Aria does. Our master...has his ways of creating the illusion that you cannot reject his wishes...if he made her kill the others...he gave her no other option. But where does that leave us general?" Kylo looked at the man next to him. 

Hux finally raised his eyes. "I ...it leaves us as fools Ren. Blind and deaf to his treachery...scarred bodies...broken minds...empty hands...his promises were lies... your scavenger...was not wrong in her assumptions..."

Kylo reached a hand to move the hair from Hux's  face, "I  have never seen the fearful general  of The First Order look so...lost. The galaxy  cowers when you speak...you have moved armies throughout in his name...but they all answer to you...respect you...or fear you...he has barely let anyone see him...he is a story that scares children...we are the demons he sicks on his enemies....we see his face...feel his touch...his wrath...but we are his wrath upon others...what will he do without his armies...his two swords...?"

Hux leaned into his touch.

This gentleness unnerving  him...he understood pain...harse realties... Kylo's aggression...

"You confuse me...I could almost  be flattered...but don't  we hate eachother?" Hux mocked. Pulling away.

Kylo laughed, "hate...we have... competed... definately...but I don't  anymore. Rey recognized our ...intimacy ...though jagged edged and rough..."

Hux glared, "I  thought you coveted her...the girl...wanted her...that what we've  done...I've pushed with you was control...just power shifts... manipulation... distractions from this..."

"No...I care for her I think...I  want... need you...differently. She has always been there in my head...in my dreams keeping his voice ...his claws at bay. Keeping part of my real self safe. The monster I became murdered the boy I  was. But...like me...you are still capable.  If you want it. We can defeat him...anything living can die. " Kylo explained.  His voice desperate.

Hux kissed him. It wasn't the mash of teeth and lips...but gentle.

Startling them both.

Kylo ran his hand softly over Hux's abused back.

Hux winced but didn't  retreat.

They let themselves  be truly lost...it wasn't  urgent or punishment...

 

* * *

 

 

Rey smiled in Kylo's quarters.

She felt hope stirring in Ben...as he gave himself to his general...

She knew he would feel regret soon... for every life he took...Luke's included...all the pointless death desired by his master...

But for now...she felt heat in her cheeks from their lust...

The grunts...the tension...the physicality  they shared...she'd been right...

She knew the boy still lived...both of them...the force didn't  lie...

Now they would seek him out... take back dignity...

Evil men would do great things for new horizons...

She let herself  drift to sleep as Ben's  breathing mellowed in Hux arms.

 


	26. Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo looked up from the flat of his back, head aching, blood decorating his bottom lip... cracked ribs throbbing...Rey held her saber over him ready to erase him from the galaxy. Her eyes black...chest heaving. Kylo knew it would be her...in the end.

Kylo screamed.

Terrifying  Hux admist their tangled limbs.  "Ren! What the fuck man ?!"

But seeing the expression on Kylo's  face, the sweaty brow, the shaking hands...his temper receded. 

"Ren? ...was it Snoke?" Hux asked reluctantly. 

Kylo shook his head, "it was Rey..."

Hux laughed lightly,  "your little  pet? That scavenger  wouldn't  harm you! Aren't  you two dream buddies or some other such nonsense? She's  trying to save your soul not kill you !"

"She'd  gone dark...her saber was deep purple...he corrupted her..." Kylo had tears in his eyes.

Hux was speechless. If they girl were to fall into Snoke's  clutches... fall into the dark... she could kill Ren?  

" it's  not set in stone. It was a warning. A possible future..." Kylo sighed.

Hux pulled the mountain  of a man back to him. He worked his hands make Kylo  look at him. 

All Hux could think of was distraction...his whatever they were needed something  else to consume  his mind...

He shifted down Kylo's  form mouthing over his neck...chest... abs...lower...

It got the desired response.  

Kylo was breathing hard and moaning...

It wasn't  long and he had flipped Hux on his stomach under him biting the back of his neck grinding against his ass...

He slicked his hand with the lube on the nightstand...fingers working gently then not...

He slid fast and hard into Hux and set a punishing pace...

Hux came so hard he yelled Kylo's  name...buried his face into the sheets. 

When Kylo did the same and collapsed  against Hux's  back panting from their vigorous act he kissed the spot he'd  bitten...

"Now Ren, may we go back to sleep?" Hux teased.

Kylo smirked against the ginger's skin, "yes...thankyou..."

 

* * *

 

 

Rey saw his dream...his nightmare. 

She felt her hatred of him in it...her anger...the desire to inflict pain... then death.

But she couldn't  understand  how.  

What would or could push her dark?

She slid off Kylo's  bed and sat on his floor to meditate. 

She knew he was still with Hux...

She begged the force for answers...

But the force didn't ...answer...Snoke did...

"Hello child...alone I see...you know he will never choose  you...you are nothing and no one. He would perhaps use you like he is using my general...but I ... I  want you  dear Rey. You are special.  Your power needs to be honed. Come to me... " his grainy voice crept around in her head. 

It hurt.

Like needles scraping.

Rey felt herself  get up...the saber she claimed in her hand vibrated.

She felt like she was observing  herself from afar. 

It changed color from blue to deep purple.

She felt burning deep inside.

Anger bubbling.

He'd  left her alone...to be with Hux... taken her...only to leave her...

Her eyes darkened...until solid black...

When she came into the hanger no one saw her.

She walked trancelike...took a tie. The destination  set without her touch. Then she fell to the floor out cold.

The tie zooming toward him. 

 

 


	27. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tie fighter didn't get far. Phasma reacting quickly to the odd departure kept Rey safe.

"Is she awake?" Kylo asked the nurse.

"She's awake yes ...but not reacting  to stimuli. Like she's  been drugged...but nothing is in her system..." the young nurse told him.

Hux nodded, "Ren, she didn't  get far...we do not even know why she left...it could  be him...he could have called to her...would he?" 

Kylo sighed, "maybe...perhaps. He pulls things from me...my head. She was never truly safe in my thoughts...I'm a fool..."

"I never argued against  that theory...but if that was the case why now? Why not before? Why allow us the illusion  of getting her off the ship with you when you went after Luke for him?" Hux pointed out. 

Rey lay still as death before them. 

Her breathing steady...

Her skin pale...

Kylo reached, "She's in there, it's as if she is lost..."

"You will...find her. And we will free ourselves...I  can't  bow to that...creature anymore. You either..." Hux encouraged. He neared the knight.

Kylo knew Aria couldn't want to be where she was...he would set her free as well...even if her freedom came by slitting her throat.

"You know best general..." Kylo touched Rey's fingers. 

Hux observed. 

No words needed.

He left Kylo to his thoughts. He headed to the bridge to check on the progress finding Snoke. 

His master.

Ren's master.

Ren was his now...Hux needed nothing. He would step up into the role of Supreme  Leader.  The scavenger could stay or go...

"Mitaka, send a comm on a secure channel to General Organa...when she responds I'll  be in my office. " Hux ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" Mitaka replied. 

Hux started to leave, "oh, and have Phasma join me. We have things to discuss."

"Right away Sir !" Mitaka attended to his request.

Hux entered his office and sat at his desk. Started reviewing files he'd  been neglecting. 

There was so much to do... Starkiller gone...their leader acting strange...it was time for change...

Hux licked his lips. 

He was enjoying Kylo's ...attentions. It was useful.  A means to power. Whoever controlled the force user would benefit. 

But...he came with baggage. His family. His heritage. Snoke would not enthusiastically let him go from his clutches...

His mother would not appreciate  him killing her brother...his uncle...would she believe the spin that Kylo had no choice... that Snoke controlled him?

Hux needed her to...

He needed the resistance to assist them...

 


	28. Bow in the dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria lay at his feet, still naked, back bloody from his touch, bruised...wearing her shame instead of a blanket...she shivered. He'd collared her, connected the chain to his throne. They'd departed orbit before the attack on Starkiller base. Like he knew the rebels were coming...she wanted death...to be rid of the images he forced in her head...what he did with her human body...but he fed off her humiliation and pain...she was glad Ben was not here...she knew their master would be no kinder to him...so she remained still. There was no fight left in her...

"Sir, ...you have a comm. Supreme  Leader Snoke is waiting to speak to you and Kylo Ren in the audience  chamber..." Mitaka  reported.

"Let Ren know, you have the bridge until I  return..." Hux nodded and left.

So he finally contacts them...

 

* * *

 

 

"Ren..." Hux greeted Kylo at the doors.

Kylo sighed, in his hand the bagged head of his uncle. "General..."

The large hologram awaited them.

Each knelt as per usual,  unsure  what was coming.

"My apprentice...you succeeded! I am impressed...I  thought your foolish heart would betray you...that you would hesitate! Very good. " Snoke glowered down at the knight.

Kylo swallowed, "he...didn't put up a fight master...accepted his fate..."

"Ah...general...our weapon is gone. The rebels surprised you...you should have been more...prepared for the possibility!" Snoke ridiculed Hux.

Hux didn't  raise his eyes, "I  apologize  for my... failing. We evacuated  who we could...you didn't  come to our aid when I  sent for it...others arrived ...after the attack on Ren's  knights ...then the entire base I assume we have enemies  within our ranks..."

"Perhaps...Kylo you will search the minds of all those remaining in the Finalizer...the General  can assist your efforts. The traitor ...if they lived could be aboard your ship general. Kylo Ren, I have Aria Ren with me for her safety...had she not been delayed she would have perished  as well...such a waste. With Skywalker  gone he cannot be used by Organa...the rebels are merely an annoyance." Snoke scowled.

Kylo glanced up, "yes master...I  haven't  been able to reach Aria as of yet...if she were here she could assist me"

"She is serving me...are you so weak you cannot complete a simple task on your own ?!" Snoke whipped his hand and sent Kylo crunching into the wall.

Hux flinched.

"You will complete your task, Aria will remain at my side attending to other... projects. General, keep me apprised of your progress. I've  sent others on separate  quests. The rebels are like insects...hiding in random corners. That is all." His image faded.

Kylo shuffled up to his feet swaying slightly...

Hux moved forward to help him.

"He's...pointless...sits back and truly does nothing worthwhile. We are the heads of his war machine...the galaxy wouldn't  even notice if he were gone..." Hux muttered.

Kylo sighed, it hurt. "you are not... wrong. But we have to get to him to end him. I  fear his projects involving  Aria are not ...pleasant."

"Come! We can go to my rooms to freshen up...I  have contacted your mother...I  assumed  she'd  want him gone as much as we do or simply ignore me. That she could maybe forgive her son if she knew how he's  kept you all these years... what your training required...don't feel shame Ren, I know it all...I  did my research. Our master is a sadistic  fuck. Your mother responded with fire and words of retribution...so it seems we have an unlikely  ally. She was surprised I wasn't more...angry about my weapon being destroyed. I  told her you were made to kill your uncle to keep Snoke's  claws off him, but...that you are protecting the girl from him. She wants the girl...and Luke's  head. She wants to put him to rest..." Hux  explained as they walked slowly.

Kylo grimaced,  "my mother won't forgive his death...even if she agrees to work together to remove our master. I  have done yet another unthinkable act..."

Hux smirked, "yes...one of many. Yet...you are still her son...who has been victimized as well..."

Hux guided Kylo to his room, his bed, and began removing items.  "You need a shower Ren...I'll  order us food. I need to let Mitaka  know I'll return tomorrow. You are staying here tonight.  You scavenger is fine and safe. We can face the murderous  plans for our master in the morning. "

Kylo nodded in supplication.

The hot water felt good. He always felt so dirty after his master touched his mind or body with his powers...his form ached. 

Hux had food waiting in him. It was delicious. 

"We are almost domestic general." Kylo teased. 

Hux smirked, "not quite."

Hux moved from his seat to Kylo. 

His hand found the younger man's  cheek. Kylo leaned into the palm 

Kylo's  eyes closed. "Your mind is usually  closed off from me... but right now it's screaming loudly." 

Kylo chuckled. "The...intimate things in your head are enough to make a whore blush."

Hux grinned. "Yes...and I want to do all of them to you Ren. You will do as your told...like the good little warrior you are. Snoke may soon no longer be your master...but I plan to step into the role...though my ruling will be quite a bit more enjoyable  for you..."

Kylo almost growled. 

Hux dipped down to capture his lips roughly. His hand moving down to grip Kylo's  neck tight. 

Kylo could use his power to snap the general's  neck...but he allowed the man to do as he wanted.

Hux gripped his neck tighter as they kissed, his other hand working the night pants out of his way. Finding the hard reaction to his attentions in Kylo's lap he began pumping.

It wasn't  gentle ...it made Kylo breathe harder into their locked mouths, moaning. 

"You are not his, "Hux  whispered. "You are mine knight..."

Kylo groaned. Hux kissed down his neck still pumping his hand. Until warmth spilled over his fingers. 

"Now you will return the favor..."

Hux wiped his hand on a table napkin and wandered toward his bedroom.

Kylo followed.

Hux removed each item of clothing slowly. Devouring  Kylo's  gaze.

He lay back on his bed looking like art over the black silkyness.

"Your tongue here," he pointed at his hole, "until I say stop...then your fingers... then that beautiful mouth can worship my cock..." Hux spoke vulgarity in such an elegant way to Kylo.  He amost preferred it to softer words. 

Kylo went to his knees at the end of the bed, lifting Hux's  legs to expose his goal.

His mouth found it.

His tongue working inside like it was a deep kiss. Deep ...languid...urgent like he was starved. 

Encouraged by Hux reaching into his hair...panting and moaning...

He ate him with such enthusiasm Hux worried he cum from that act alone... "fingers in ...ah yes Ren...as you suck my cock...suck hard... don't you even think of being kind and romantically  gentle..."

Up and down he bobbed, as his fingers moved in and out...swirling into his nerves...his tonuge working under the length...

Hux gasped when he hit a spot inside...he came hard down Kylo's throat. "Oh god Ren ! ...fuck ! "

Kylo sucked it all down...removed his fingers and nuzzled against Hux's shaft. 

They cleaned up and lay there after.

Kylo wondered if he could call Hux his lover...were they named as eachother's?

He would speak to Leia tomorrow... Rey...but right now...Kylo was exhausted...

Sleep claimed them.

 


	29. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey felt dazed..."why are you here?"

"I told Ren I would check in on you. He is otherwise engaged..." Hux stated matter of factly. 

Rey sighed, "yes...with his mother..."

Hux was shocked, she was comatose! "How?"

"I feel him...we're connected...he is anxious  right now but also flooded with relief she doesn't  hate him..." Rey tried to sit up.

Hux leaned forward from his chair to assist. "Yes...she wants to free him...everyone from Snoke."

Rey smiled, her fingers tracing his. "And you general...what do you want...from Ben?"

That name.

It was the one Ren gave up...the symbol of the boy lost...

Hux saw glimmers in his eyes ...the shame, but she knew that boy...he'd seen met him beaten down....broken...

Rey sensed his loss, "you care for him despite yourself...you became lovers...to escape...you love him...don't worry...he loves you too...the boy dances in the shadows of the man...but he was never lost... he was safe within me."

Hux smirked, "what of you girl, you want him for your own?"

"No...I  just want Ben safe.  He saved me so many times without realizing..." she closed her eyes.

Hux knew of the visions...dreams... he thought Ren enamored  with the girl. 

Physically he enjoyed Ren, they'd  bonded over the years...hate sex turned more...but love? Such a strange concept...

Going after their master could kill them all...

"He is rather impulsive." He patted her leg. "So, we are embarking  toward his location  now, as are the rebels. Get dressed, meditate. You are bait! Prepare yourself  to play the roll of prisoner. "

She was to be presented.

Snoke had been keen. Told Kylo and Hux  to bring his prize to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Her cheeks bruised, it hurt as he stroked her face. 

She hurt everywhere. 

He used her powers for entertainment  on prisoners.

Prompted her to make their fears real....illusions of terror.

Instructed  her to perform for him with her victims  as they screamed. 

She had never experienced  sexual acts in a real way...only her master's  twisted version...

Forcing her orgasms through her mind no matter what was actually  happening  to her body...how she really felt...

After rising from the now dead man who had been fucking up into her moments ago, she cried.  Semen  dripping from her.

"So they come, hoping to unseat me, dangle the force charged scavenger child and join forces with the rebels...amusing. Aria, be a good girl and come here." Snoke pressed. 

She flinched as he stuck his hands along the wetness...

"You perform  so well my dear. But I see your mind... you would rip my throat out with your teeth if I let you...hmmmm....yes you would." Snoke grinned. It made her stomach lurch.

He  flicked his hand as she screamed lightning  kissing every inch of bare flesh...

Releasing  her, she knelt.

Panting with ache.

"Serve me..." he ordered.

Tears slipped.

She sought within his robes and took him inside her mouth as so many times before...his touch on her head harsh. The ripples of pleasure  hit over her ...blast after blast the orgasms hit...until he was sated.

He shoved her away. 

"You will be his undoing..." he chuckled. 

Visions of her doing to Kylo  what she had just done to him invaded her brain...she whimpered. 

She saw him cum...and herself stab him in the gut over and over ...the blood washing over her as she begged it not to be real...

"It will happen my dear...you are nothing...a puppet...you have never been anything but a tool..." his cruelty sinking into her deep.

She watched as the rebel prisoner's  body was extracted. 

 


	30. Dangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My apprentice, you bring me presents I see!" Snoke grinned, "Skywalker's head and the scavenger jedi on her knees how quaint..." Kylo knelt head bowed. Hux knelt at his side.

"Yes master, I aim to serve you. As your will pleases me." Kylo lay the head at his master's  feet. 

Rey shifted in her bingings. 

"She is hoping to be free of us,  I  sense she cannot be turned. I have no use for her alive if that's true. " Snoke stated coldly.

Aria entered the room.

Kylo looked up.

"Aria, are you...ok?" Kylo asked.

She couldn't  look him in the face.  "Yes."

"Master, we have leads on the rebels, with your guidance  we will prevail... perhaps Aria Ren can assist Kylo to break their back so to speak...they know he killed Skywalker...that he captured the girl..." Hux  pandered.

Snoke flicked his hand knocking Hux back,  "don't  think for a moment  I can't taste your deception...even now I  have things in place...to prevent your...joint venture." 

His cackle filled the room.

Hux knew...

Kylo's eyes darted up...

"She's  gone traitor...your dear mother...her demise sealed before you boarded my ship.  The entire resistance  destroyed as of moments ago." The mutilated leader grinned.

"No...." Kylo felt  lost...empty...

Hux snarled, "you cannot just ...-!"

The general was cut off swiftly... Aria knocked him back to the floor...his temple bleeding...

"Kylo, he is the one...none of us can prevent our loss...only bend..." Aria muttered.

She knelt to him. Eyes  wide ...she ran her hands over his lips, down his chest, his cock, ...

"You are nothing but what he allows...none of us ever were..." she trembled as she unclipped his saber from his belt.

She rose and handed it to her master.

"At my feet child, "he ordered Aria. "Yes Kylo Ren....she is mine. I've  hollowed  her out to serve me.  You will break at my feet along side her...slit the general's  throat... along with the scavenger  or die with them."

Kylo gazed at her.

Looked at Hux on the floor.

Saw the fear in Rey's  eyes.

He willed the saber to do his will. 

It sliced sideways in a flash into Aria...his master...

"You..." Snoke choked...gurgled.

Kylo squeezed his fist...crushing his master's  heart for good measure. 

Aria fell to her knees, then on her side, "thankyou...." she whispered.

Kylo knew it was relief on her lips...death was freedom from her pain...

He went to Hux, who was still out cold.

Rey smiled. "Binders?"

"Oh yes, sorry...he didn't  expect me to be strong enough..." Kylo said.

Rey nodded, "or for you to have me to pull power from."

"I felt her die...he wasn't lying about murdering them...my mother..." Kylo lost his bearing.

Rey held him. "But he's still here Ben...Hux...take him out of here. Blow the charges on this ship...move on..." she glanced down at Hux.

Kylo gathered him in his arms.

 

* * *

 

 

They watched the massive ship explode from their viewport. 

"Where will you go Rey? " Ben asked. 

"Away...I'm not sure yet..." Rey  replied.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux smirked  at the sight of man beside him. "did we win Ren?"

Ben kissed his knuckles on the hand he'd  been holding. "Actually  yes. Now, we rebuild...Rey is gone...searching for her own path...the resistance and Snoke dead...I  am here...what do you want of me general?"

Hux pulled him closer, "everything...give me everything ! "

Hux kissed him hard and Ben climbed onto the bed.  

 

 


End file.
